


Imperfecto

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque aún en su imperfección, el era perfecto para ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfecto

Siempre tuvo lo que quiso, siempre. Rebecca Hawkins era una chica genio y nieta del prestigioso arqueólogo Arthur Hawkins. Ósea que tenía dinero, inteligencia y, obviamente, belleza. Tres características que la hacían perfecta a ojos del mundo entero. No por nada, desde los 8 años le presentaban a los niños que conformaban en su mismo círculo social.

 

Pero ninguno le intereso, absolutamente ninguno. Simplemente no podían igualarse a su perfección. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que reunir esas tres características en una chica no era fácil. Una tarea casi imposible, pero ella era la excepción a la regla… y era perfecta para cualquiera, pero ni uno de ellos lo era para ella.

Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Su pelo era de lo más raro que jamás había visto: de tres colores (Rubio, negro y algo entre magenta y rojizo). Era un enano, sus ojos eran un poco más grande de lo normal y de color amatista (¿Amatista, en serio?) Tenía 16 años pero la apariencia de un niño de su misma edad -que para su información es de doce-, y si todo lo anterior no lo hacía todo un caso, súmenle que era el nieto de un ladrón. O eso creyó ella en su momento. Así que simplemente estaba lejos de todos sus estándares del hombre ideal.

Entonces lo reto a un duelo. Duelo que él quiso perder cuando iba a ganar. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo imperfecto que era ¿Pudo haber ganado y se rindió? Definitivamente no era lo que buscaba... pero le encantó.

Cuando se volvió a encontrar con él, ya no era la misma niña que buscaba la perfección que la igualara. Si bien, siempre aspiro a ella, fue gracias a Yugi Muto que se dio cuenta que su vida no sería perfecta… al menos no, si no la pasaba a lado de él y su imperfección, la cual atesoraba con cada abrazo y beso que le daba.


End file.
